Un Jour Sans Fin
by hitoui
Summary: Suite à une erreur en cours de potion, Ron Weasley revit encore et encore le même jour et c'est le seul à s'en apercevoir. sera t'il en profiter et enfin découvrir ce qu'Hermione ressent pour lui? romance HGRW
1. Chapter 1

« Drriiiiiiiiingg !! »

« Mon réveil ? il sonne ? » se demanda Ron en ouvrant un œil puis un autre en essayant vainement de distinguer les visages au dessus de lui, une goutte d'eau atterrissant sur son nez le réveilla complètement quand il se rendit compte qu'en plus des visages d'Harry, Seamus et Neville au dessus de sa tête se trouvait un énorme ballon emplis d'eau et une aiguille que Seamus tenait prête.

« et Mer….. »

Splash !!

« Joyeux anniversaire le puceau ! » hurlèrent les 3 amis hilares devant un rouquin mouillé jusqu'aux os.

« Putain ! » hurla t'il en sautant de son lit et en les coursant en caleçon en dehors du dortoir des garçons quand soudain il resta coi…

tous les gryffondors se mirent à hurler

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

dans la salle commune suivie d'un énorme éclatement de rire de la part de tous à la vue du rouquin mouillé et peu vêtu ! celui-ci heureux de la surprise fut malgré tout en colère à la vue de la femme de ses rêves aussi belle que le jour mais aussi rouge qu'une tomate qui détourna la tête au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit devant elle en caleçon, trempé et….

ET MERDE !!! et le petit oiseau excité à la vue de tous !!! MERDE MERDE MERDE !

« et Weasley ! Faut pas être si excité à la vue de tes cadeaux ! » hurla Seamus et les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belles tandis que Ron se retournaient pour courir dans sa chambre enfiler un pull !

Putain de journée de merde !

Ron descendit enfin pour ouvrir ses cadeaux mais déjà la foule s'était dispersée seul ses proches amis étaient restés et cela lui suffisait amplement.

« Tiens grand frère ! De la part de Georges et Fred ! Ça c'est maman et papa ! Ça c'est bill, ça c'est Charlie et celui là c'est le mien ! » Commenta Ginny en pointant du doigt chacun des paquets qu'elle énumérait.

Ron s'assit en tailleur, sourit à sa petite sœur et déballa le premier cadeau.

« ah ! le traditionnel Pull Weasley ! » S'exclama Harry tandis que Ron sortait un pull orné d'un grand R.

Ron grimaça et s'attaqua au deuxième cadeau

« oh ça c'est Charlie ! il me connaît bien celui là ! »

tandis qu'il sortait un paquet de dragées surprise bertie crochue et un livre de règles avancées du quidditch. Quand à bill il lui avait envoyé un nécessaire à soin aux balais et ginny avec le peu d'argent qu'elle ait, avait réussi à lui offrir un paquet de chocogrenouille et de fiwizbiz, ses bonbons préférés.

Il s'attarda sur ses deux derniers cadeaux celui de ses frères et celui d'Hermione, il observa du coin de l'œil la brunette assise dans un coin entrain de le regarder et décida qu'il était temps de l'ouvrir.

Le paquet n'était pas très grand mais assez lourd. Ron déchira avec soin le papier pour découvrir avec un certain mécontentement, un livre.

Un livre tout bête, tout simple sur la métamorphose…un livre, c'était si…impersonnel…

Ron soupira malgré lui et souri tout de même en la remerciant du mieux qu'il pouvait en essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

Il se leva enfin et remercia ses amis avant de se diriger vers la porte mais Harry l'arrêta

« eh tu oublie le cadeau de Fred et Georges ! » en lui tendant le gros paquet…

Ron se gratta la tête et prit avec appréhension le paquet trop léger à son goût mais face à l'attention générale il l'ouvrit…et il n'aurait pas dû…BAM…

Une fumée rose sentant la vanille et la rose s'étala dans toute la salle commune.

« Merde ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? »Demanda Harry à travers la fumée tellement épaisse qu'il n'était même pas visible.

« je sais pas et j'aime pas ça ! » s'exclama Ron en écoutant les bruits autour de lui.

Des gens qui toussaient, qui se demandaient quoi, qui cherchaient la fenêtre…La fumée se dissipa peu à peu et Ron sut lire le bout de papier qui était resté dans ses mains

« mon cher petit frère joyeux anniversaire j'espère que ce cadeau te fera plaisir ! »

« Ron ! tu es où ? » demanda Harry où la silhouette était de plus en plus visible.

Celui ci allait répondre quand soudain deux mains se posèrent sur les joues de Ron et Hermione apparue devant lui.

« je t'ai enfin trouvé ! » s'exclama celle-ci avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« Hermione ? mais qu'est ce que… »

Puis le temps s'arrêta.

Hermione venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un long et doux baiser…elle avait les lèvres si chaudes…mais…

« Ha ! Ron ! Tu… »

Harry se stoppa net dans sa lancée quand il vit le tableau en face de lui, une Hermione embrassant un Ron complètement abasourdi.

Puis la fumée se dissipa entièrement et Hermione ne l'avait pas lâchée.

Quand soudain deux bras les séparèrent !

« bas les pattes Granger ! » s'exclama Lavande « il est à moi ! »

Hermione la repoussa d'un geste brusque et mit ses bras autour du cou du roux complètement dépassé par les événements. « il est à moi ! »

Puis se fut au tour de Ginny de s'imposer entre les deux filles « c'est MON grand frère ! si il aime une fille ici c'est moi ! »

puis elle arracha presque Hermione de son étreinte avant de se caler elle-même dans les bras de Ron.

Puis parvati et padma s'animèrent à leur tour et bientôt Ron fut prit malgré lui dans une bataille de femelles en chaleur qui se battaient pour lui ! Ron Weasley !

« Ron ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait tes frères ? » S'exclama Seamus qui observait Hermione entrain d'arracher les cheveux de lavande tandis que Ginny mordait Padma à pleine dent et que Parvati essayait de se dégager d'un chauve furie.

« Harry ! Dis leur que c'est moi que Ron aime ! » S'exclama Hermione en cherchant l'aide de son meilleur ami.

« non tu le sais bien Harry que c'est moi la seule que ron aime ! » cria Ginny

puis se fut au tour d'Hermione et Ginny de se battre

« Ron fais quelque chose ! » s'exclama Harry pendant qu'il essayait de séparer Ginny et Hermione !

Ron, complètement dépassé par les évènements relu le papier que ses frères lui avait laissé tandis que dean neville et seamus séparaient le reste des filles en furie.

Il retourna le papier et lut le ps que ses frères lui avait laissé

« PS : ça dure 5 minutes et si tu te laisses faire c'est que du bonheur ! »

C'est la que Ron tilta.

« les mecs ! » s'exclama Ron « prenez en chacun une, chacun dans une pièce ! il faut pas qu'elles me voit ! C'est une potion d'amour ! ça dure 5 minutes ! »

« Mais… »S'exclama Neville qui retenait Padma de toutes ses forces. « On est pas assez ! il va en rester une !»

Harry eut un demi sourire et s'exclama à son tour

« Neville emmène Padma dans les toilettes des filles ! Dean Parvati dans n'importe quelle salle de classe toi aussi Seamus avec lavande ! il ne faut pas qu'on les voie dans cet état ! »

Harry prit ginny dans ses bras laissant Hermione libre de ses mouvements qui bien sur se jeta dans les bras de Ron, Harry fit un clin d'œil à son ami avant de disparaître de la salle commune.

Non ! il n'allait pas le laisser tout seul avec …!

Trop tard ! Elle s'était déjà emparée de ses lèvres…


	2. Chapter 2

Ses frères avaient raison, ce n'était que du bonheur à l'état pur.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous il l'embrassait comme ça mais là c'était la réalité…même si ça ne devait pas durer longtemps il fallait qu'il en profite car dès qu'elle prendrait conscience de ce qu'elle ferait elle lui en voudrait à vie ! il la serra une dernière fois en approfondissant le baiser quand soudain Hermione se figea et le repoussa vivement.

« qu'est ce que tu fais ! » dit elle complètement effarée

« Hermione…je… »

Elle leva sa main signe qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus, porta sa main à ses lèvres puis s'enfuie dans le couloir laissant Ron seul…

Il le savait, que ça se finirait comme ça…

Harry apparut au pas de la porte

« je suis désolé vieux, je viens de la croiser dans le couloir elle avait pas l'air bien ! »

Ron soupira et suivit son ami à la salle du petit déjeuner.

Vivement que cette journée se termine !

Mais le petit déjeuner ne se passa pas mieux que le début de matinée. Ron s'assit à la table en grommelant...Hermione venait de se lever et de s'enfuir de la salle dès qu'elle l'avait vu arriver

Putain de journée de merde !

« alors la belette ! tu as des problèmes avec ta petite amie ? » s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

« malfoy c'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire chier ! » répondit Ron les poings serrés.

Malfoy se mit à ricaner et s'approcha de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille

« tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ta petite sang de bourbe bientôt elle ne sera plus là pour toi ! ».

C'était trop !

« tu vas payer malfoy ! » cria t'il en frappant du poing sur la table mais son élan entraîna le verre de jus de citrouille qui alla directement se renverser sur son pantalon et forma une belle tache orangée qui provoqua de nouveau l'hilarité du blond et de ses deux acolytes Crabbe et goyle.

« Calme ! Ron ! Calme ! » souffla Harry en voyant que ses poings ne s'étaient toujours pas desserrés. « on demandera à Hermione un sort de nettoyage ! »

« ne me parle pas d'elle ! » grogna t'il en se levant de la table et en se dirigeant vers les toilettes des hommes

Putain ! Journée de merde ! et ce n'était que le début !

Un peu plus tard Ron rejoignit Harry au cours de potion. Les potions faites en septième année étaient les plus dures et vu comment la journée avait démarré il valait mieux qu'il se concentre. Il chercha Hermione des yeux mais celle-ci, qui, comme à l'accoutumée était tout devant, ne daignait pas se retourner. Elle était vraiment très fâchée !

« la potion de retournement n'est pas une potion à faire à la légère ! C'est une potion que l'on donne aux personnes ayant perdue la mémoire » expliquait Rogue tout en grimaçant à la vue des personnes aux couleurs or et jaunes dans son cour.

« vous avez vos livres, vous avez vos chaudrons, vous avez les ingrédients, vous avez une heure ! »

Ron pour une fois, s'appliqua à la tache, il fallait qu'il réussisse cette potion. Il fallait qu'il ait au moins un bon souvenir du jour de ses 17 ans !

Même si ce souvenir serait sûrement moins présent dans son esprit que celui des lèvres d'Hermione contre les siennes. Tout en remuant il s'aperçu qu'Hermione et d'autres élèves obtenaient la même couleur rose pâle que lui et ça le remplit de joie au moins il avait réussi quelque chose ! ..

un petit papier tomba sur son bureau, il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il venait de Harry.

« tu vas demander à Hermione de t'accompagner à la soirée ? »

La soirée ? Merde ! Il avait complètement oublié cette soirée ! la soirée dansante organisée par le collège !c'était ce soir ! Il aurait du s'en souvenir ! il devait inviter Hermione !

Rogue s'avança vers Neville qui venait de terminer sa potion et lui ordonna de boire une gorgée celui-ci s'exécuta et bientôt l'intéressé se figea.

« londubat ? » interrogea rogue « revoyez vous un souvenir oublié ? »

Neville acquiesça mais ne répondit pas, comme choqué de ce qu'il venait de se rappeler.

Rogue sourit, content de lui méme et s'avança vers Ron

« mr Weasley ! je suis étonné par votre prestation ! pour la première fois vous réussissez une potion sans la faire exploser ! donc pour la première fois vous allez pouvoir goûter votre propre potion ! Allez y ! » ordonna t'il

Harry leva la tête vers son ami, attendant patiemment le verdict

Ron déglutit et avala une gorgée de potion

« mon dieu Weasley ! Vous avez oublié la poudre de mandragore ! » S'exclama rogue en s'apercevant du contenu toujours plein de la fiole posée près du chaudron mais il était trop tard…

tout devint noir…juste les voix effrayées d'Hermione et d'harry parvint à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience…

« ron ! ron ! »

L'intéressé remua, il entendait Harry…

« ron ! réveille toi bon sang ! »

Une porte claqua

« harry ? »

Ron ouvrit enfin les yeux s'apercevant que seul son ami était là, avec lui dans l'infirmerie.

« où est Hermione ? »

« elle vient de partir, quand elle a sentie que tu te réveillait elle a préféré s'en aller mais ça fait deux heures qu'elle est a ton chevet ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai mal à la tête mais à part ça tout va bien ! »

« tu nous a fait une belle peur tu sais ! j'ai même cru voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de rogue quand tu t'es évanoui ! »

Ron se releva et s'étira

« en fait c'est comme si j'avais fait une sieste, je me sens bien »

« tant mieux » soupira Harry « parce qu'avec l'après midi qui nous attend tu dois être en pleine forme ! »

Ron soupira à son tour « je n'inviterais pas Hermione à cette soirée, elle ne voudras pas m'accompagner »

« c'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit hier ! » sourit Harry

« même si elle t'as dit oui hier, vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin elle dira non ! elle m'a évité toute la journée ! au moins elle m'éviteras suffisamment jusqu'au repas vu le match de quidditch qu'on a cet après midi ! »

« euh…en fait le match est annulé ! les serpentards ont deux malades dans leur équipes + un qui s'est cassé la jambe ce matin. Pas assez de remplaçant, pas assez de joueurs, pas de match »

Ron grommela et s'enfonça dans son oreiller !

Journée de merde !

« au fait ron…je…je t'ai pas offert mon cadeau ce matin ! »

Celui-ci releva la tête, c'est vrai qu'avec tous les évenements il n'y avait même pas pensé.

« eh bien…mc go nous autorise à sortir cet après midi à pré au lard alors j'ai pensé… »

Harry sortit de sa poche une bourse emplie de pièce et la posa dans la main de ron.

« Tiens…tu pourras t'acheter une robe de sorcier pour ce soir ! »

Ron lui rendit sa bourse « mais t'es fous ! ya une fortune la dedans ! »

Harry repoussa la main de son ami

« écoutes, je préfères te le donner tu en as plus besoin que moi ! j'en ai plein moi de l'argent je peux bien t'en donner un peu ! à moins que tu préfères remettre ta robe de bal de 4ème année ! »

Là il avait touché un point sensible !

Ron reprit l'argent et gratifia son meilleur ami d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Heureusement pour lui, l'après midi se passa sans difficulté et ron acheta la robe de sorcier qu'il convoitait tant. Mais la soirée s'annonçait mal. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Hermione depuis ce matin et cette sensation était horrible. il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le début de la soirée.. Il fallait qu'il lui parle à tout prix.

Ron se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la bibliothèque…il était sur de la trouver là et il avait raison. Encore une fois, la brunette était la seule personne présente dans la vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Celle-ci ne fit pas attention à son arrivée, plongée dans l'écriture d'un parchemin. Elle était tellement jolie quand elle étudiait, c'était pour une de ces raisons qu'il l'aimait. Il se glissa derrière elle et lui couvrit les yeux avec les mains. Il fallait qu'il répare les dégâts causés ce matin !

Celle-ci sursauta et posa ses mains sur celle de Ron pour les retirer. Quand elle se retourna elle se figea de stupeur.

« Ron ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » bredouilla t'elle avant de vouloir ramasser ses affaires en vitesse pour disparaître à nouveau mais il la retint.

« hermione s'il te plait ! » implora t'il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « pardonne moi pour ce matin ! »

Celle-ci retira avec hâte sa main de celle de Ron, complètement troublée et perdue.

« C'est oublié… » bredouilla t'elle en fermant ses livres

« je n'en crois pas un mot ! tu m'a évité toute la journée »

« tu crois que c'est facile d'oublier son premier baiser avec… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais ron avait compris…son sang bouillonna dans ses tempes

« Avec moi ? L'ami crétin et stupide de Harry Potter ? »

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, rangea le reste de ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie en s'exclamant

« tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« ouais c'est ça ! le crétin dit n'importe quoi en plus ! »

Hermione se retourna pour lui adresser quelques paroles cinglantes mais elle se ravisa.

Un papier tomba de sa poche et alla doucement se poser par terre aux pieds de Ron. Hermione se figea d'horreur et se précipita pour le ramasser mais il était trop tard. Ron le tenait déjà dans ses mains. Il comprit vite de quoi cette lettre en retournait et serra les dents.

« ton premier baiser…tu aurais préféré que ce soit lui ! »

il lui tendit douloureusement la lettre de krum et sortit en trombe laissant seule Hermione dans sa gêne et sa stupeur.

C'était fini, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de monter se coucher et de tout oublier ! Oublier cette journée pourrie, cette journée d'anniversaire qui aurait pu être la plus belle journée de sa vie et qui se termine en cauchemar !

« Ron ! » s'exclama harry. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? la soirée va commencer ! habille toi ! »

« je n'y vais pas ! » grogna t'il

« N'importe quoi ! allez vite mets ta robe de sorcier ! » S'exclama Harry en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir.

« je t'ai dit que j'y vais pas ! » hurla le roux en remettant sa couverture sur lui. « bonne soirée ! »

« espèce de tête de mule ! je comprend vraiment pas ce qu'Hermione te trouve ! » grogna harry en sortant de la chambre.

Mais ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il fallait qu'il dorme qu'il oublie cette journée de merde. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique qui commençait et sombra dans un profond sommeil


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le mopnde ! voilà le deuxième jour que vous attendiez tous ! ou comme le dit babzzz « la même journée suivante ! » mdr ! en tout cas je voulais vous dire que je suis épatée par vos reviews car elles sont super constructives et c'est bien la première fois que mes reviews m'aide à écrire ! alors continuez ! et merci ! beaucoup !

lulu

« Drriiiiiiiiingg !! »

« Mon réveil ? il sonne ? mais je ne l'avais pas réglé hier soir ?» se demanda Ron en ouvrant un œil puis un autre. Il battit légèrement et les paupières et distingua de plus en plus clairement que ses camardes de chambres étaient encore une fois au dessus de sa tête.

« mais qu'est ce… »

une goutte d'eau atterrissant sur son nez le réveilla complètement quand il se rendit compte qu'en plus des visages d'Harry, Seamus et Neville au dessus de sa tête se trouvait un énorme ballon emplis d'eau et une aiguille que Seamus tenait prête.

« et Mer….. »

Splash !!

« Joyeux anniversaire le puceau ! » hurlèrent les 3 amis hilares devant un rouquin mouillé jusqu'aux os.

« Putain ! vous allez pas me faire ça tous les jours maintenant ! » hurla t'il en sautant de son lit et en les coursant en caleçon en dehors du dortoir des garçons quand soudain il resta coi…de nouveau…

tous les gryffondors se mirent à hurler

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? hermione ? elle lui souriait ?

« et Weasley ! Faut pas être si excité à la vue de tes cadeaux ! » hurla Seamus et les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belles

« je remonte me coucher » finit il par répondre en se retournant mollement. Mais harry le rattrapa . » hé mais qu'est ce que tu fous Ron ! viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ! »

« tu te fous de moi. ? je les ais déballés hier mes cadeaux ! c'est vraiment pas sympa de les réemballer et me faire croire des trucs comme ça ! »

Harry le gifla avec un sourire « c'est bon ? t'es réveillé ? tu viens fêter ton anniversaire avec nous maintenant ? plutôt que raconter des stupidités ! »

Harry lui lança un pantalon et l'entraîna dans la salle commune où seul les amis proches étaient restés…comme hier…

« Tiens grand frère ! De la part de Georges et Fred ! Ça c'est maman et papa ! Ça c'est bill, ça c'est Charlie et celui là c'est le mien ! » Commenta de nouveau Ginny en pointant du doigt chacun des paquets qu'elle énumérait.

Ron soupira et prit le cadeau de ses parents sans broncher…mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

« ah ! le… »

« .. traditionnel Pull Weasley ! je sais Harry! » soupira ron en délaissant le pull pour les autres cadeaux…le cadeau de bill, Charlie, Hermione et Ginny… tous les mêmes qu'hier !

Ron se frappa la tête ce qui ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux en posant sa main sur le front du rouquin.

« tu es malade Ron ? ça va pas ? »

« tu t'es cogné la tête ? » reprit Ginny « eh oh ! c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! tu t'en souviens pas ? tu devrais t'en souvenir quand même ! »

« justement » répondit l'intéressé en se dégageant de sa sœur et sa meilleure amie. « je l'ai déjà vécu et c'était hier ! »

« mon pauvre Ron ! » s'exclama seamus « tu es vraiment tombé sur la tête ce matin » en tapant sur l'épaule du roux qui se résigna.

Les mêmes cadeaux les mêmes paroles et toujours la devant lui le même cadeau qu'hier…

celui de Fred et Georges…

« tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » s'exclama Ginny

« oh non ! je le connais très bien ce cadeau et il fait trop de dégât pour que je l'ouvre ! » répondit Ron en se levant pour se diriger vers le réfectoire.

« c'est très malhonnête de laisser un cadeau non ouvert ! surtout pour l'expéditeur ! » s'exclama une Ginny en colère devant le manque de respect de son frère

« eh bien ouvres le si tu y tiens tant que ça ! » fit il d'une voix énervée « mais attend que je soit sortis pour le faire ! »

« ok » cria t'elle

Ron posa sa main sur la poignée quand il entendit le BAM si familier qui le remplis de stupeur.

Hermione…

« Hermione ! ne respire pas la fumée ! » hurla t'il en attrapant sa main avant que la fumée ne s'épaississe et les enveloppe tous les deux.

« tiens bon Hermione ! ne respire pas surtout !OUVREZ LES FENETRES»

l'intéressé ne répondait pas et se contentait de mettre la main devant sa bouche. A tâtons il retrouva la porte du dortoir des garçons et s'y réfugia à l'intérieur avec Hermione.

« c'est bon tu peux respirer ! » s'exclama t'il avec un soupir de soulagement en se laissant glisser le long de la porte

« qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à son tour près de lui.

« une invention de mes frères qui agitent les hormones féminines on va dire ! » répondit ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Mais pourquoi revivait il la même journée ? est ce que ce serait dumbledore qui aurait retourné le temps ? mais pourquoi seul lui s'en rendrait compte ? serait ce la potion qu'il a fabriqué hier ? ou peut être qu'il était encore entrain de rêver…

« Hermione pince moi je crois que je rêve ! » s'exclama soudain Ron

« je peux faire mieux que ça pour te réveiller ! »

deux mains se posèrent sur les joues de Ron et Hermione l'embrassa…une seconde fois !

mais ? comment ?

elle avait du en respirer un peu c'est pas possible ! la langue de sa bien aimée s'enroula dans la sienne et encore une fois…il ne répondit plus de rien… mais l'éclair de lucidité le frappa, fort et douloureux.. elle ne l'aimait pas…il l'avait su hier soir avec la lettre de krum.

Il la repoussa suffisamment doucement pour se reculer. Elle poussa un gémissement de mécontentement et voulu remettre ses mains autour de son cou mais il l'en empêcha.

« arrête Hermione ! retrouve ta lucidité ! tu ne m'aimes pas ! »

« mais si je t'aime ! » répondit elle en se blottissant de force dans ses bras…

Ron soupira de résignation et caressa les cheveux de la brunette

« si tu m'aimais tu ne m'aurais pas offert un stupide bouquin et tu n'écrirais pas à krum »

Hermione se recula avec un sourire et le regarda droit dans les yeux

« si tu prenais le temps de le lire ce bouquin, tu verrais… » puis ses yeux s'assombrirent…

elle était revenue à la réalité…

puis elle se recula encore plus d'un geste vif

« mon dieu ! » s'écria t'elle « qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

sachant très bien comment elle avait réagis la veille il l'arréta avant qu'elle dérive

« Hermione c'est rien ! c'est mes frères qui ont fait une sale blague ! s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas ! j'ai essayé de t'empêcher !…. »

BAF !!

La gifle qu'il reçu le refroidit complètement mais le sourire qu'elle lui rendit le réchauffa aussi vite. Elle lui tira la langue et se leva

« ça t'apprendra de m'avoir volé mon premier baiser ! » puis elle ouvrit la porte et disparue dans la salle commune le laissant figé de stupeur.

Pourquoi ce n'était pas comme hier ? au lieu d'être énervé elle lui avait sourit ! pourquoi cette fois ci ça changeait ?

Harry apparut à la porte et releva son meilleur ami

« ça va vieux ? on a du sortir les filles elles voulaient défoncer la porte pour te retrouver ! j'ai croisé Hermione tout va bien ? »

« mouais ! » répondit Ron « je t'avais dit de pas ouvrir cette fichue boite ! »

« mais c'est pas moi c'est Ginny ! »

Ron se mit à rire, soudain la journée aussi bizarre qu'elle soit semblait plus sympathique !

et c'est d'un pas joyeux qu'il entama sa deuxième journée d'anniversaire…

et cette fois ci, tout fut parfait ou presque jusqu'à la fin de la soirée…

au petit déjeuner ce fut malefoy qui reçu le jus de citrouille

ron n'oublia pas de mettre la poudre de mandragore dans son chaudron et se remémora un souvenir oublié mais agréable…la première fois qu'il avait ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour Hermione…

Harry lui offrit la bourse d'argent et s'acheta pour la deuxième fois la robe de sorcier qui cette fois ci allait servir !

« elle te va bien ! » s'exclama Hermione dans la boutique de pré au lard

« oui elle est tout à fait assortie à ton teint » s'exclama Ginny à son tour

« oh oui ! ce petit teint si blanc ! et ces petites joues si roses ! et ces petits cheveux si roux ! » minauda Harry qui imitait Ginny à la perfection. Ron se mit à rire et retourna dans la cabine se changer tandis qu'Harry était poussé dehors par Ginny.

« Ron ? »

l'intéressé ouvrit le rideau et s'aperçut qu'Hermione était restée là à l'attendre…

« oui ? » répondit il un peu troublée de la savoir si près et si gentille alors qu'ils s'étaient embrassés le matin même, et la veille…

« avec qui tu vas à la soirée ce soir ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix toute douce et pleine d'appréhension…

Ron enfila son tee shirt et sortit de la cabine sans répondre, il se dirigea vers la caisse sans un mot, paya et se dressa en face d'elle…

il prit une grande inspiration et soupira avec la voix pleine d'espoir

« en fait, j'espérais y aller avec toi ! »

Ginny et Harry se chamaillait quand Ron sortit soudain le visage heureux accompagné d'une Hermione radieuse.

Personne ne dit mot mais tout le monde savait que Ronald Weasley venait de faire un grand pas dans sa vie sentimentale avec Hermione Granger.

Tout était parfait ! à quoi bon réfléchir sur le fait que cette journée se répète ! elle était mille fois mieux que la version précédente !

Quand les premières notes de musiques envahirent la salle de réception, les couples commencèrent leurs danses synchronisées que Ron ne connaissait que trop bien pour les avoir vus mille fois à des bals sorciers…quadrilles, valses et autres danses du moyen age n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui…sauf dans la manière de les pratiquer…

Ronald weasley ne savait pas danser et ce petit détail insignifiant lui gâcha la soirée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il lui été mécaniquement impossible d'inviter Hermione granger à danser !

« allez c'est très simple ! tu n'as qu'à essayer ! » s'exclama Harry revenu d'une danse endiablée avec Ginny

« non » grogna le roux complètement abattu

« donc si j'ai bien compris tu m'as invitée pour que je regarde les autres danser ! » s'exclama une Hermione furieuse.

« vas danser si tu y tiens tant que ça ! » répondit Ron, la colère montant petit à petit le long de ses veines « c'est clair que c'était mieux quand c'était Vicky ! »

aïe ! la bourde !

le regard plein de haire qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre à l'instant même que sa soirée était fichue et pire encore quand la brune accepta le bras de Cormac Mc Laggen pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse !

putain de journée de merde !

il fallait toujours qu'elle finisse mal ? alors pourquoi ? pourquoi remonter le temps si il en revient au même point que la veille?

« t'es vraiment nul Ronald ! » grommela Ginny en regardant Hermione danser avec cormac. » t'avais une chance ce soir et t'as tout gâché ! »

« quoi ? » s'étonna Ron soudain intéressé par ce que sa petite sœur racontait mais celle ci ne daigna pas le regarder, secoua la main de mécontentement et soupira

« laisse tomber, Hermione à raison, tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café ! »

puis elle se leva entraîna Harry avec elle et laissant ron seul de nouveau.

Celui ci étouffé par la colère se leva et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Arrivé au dortoir il saccagea la moitié de ses affaires et entra dans son lit fou de rage !

putain de journée de merde !

double journée qui n'a servie complètement à rien !

vivement demain !


End file.
